The Suicide Games
by joshhutcherdad
Summary: Would you take part in The Hunger Games to end your misery?
1. Chapter 1

**District 12**

"I volunteer" I could hear the gasps and whispers circulate around me whilst people edged away as if I was a virus that promised them death. I took the stage in my stride, and winked at the camera lense as the female escort for district 12 tributes tried to compose herself before her jaw hit the floor at what had just happened.

"Looks like we have a volunteer!" the woman beams at the camera trying to act excited by these change of events "what's your name poppet?"

"Fawnest Galloway"

"Well Fawnest you're District 12's tribute for the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" her piercing blue eyes were gleaming with the pure scandal of the event.

I smile at her then the crowd who have already declared me insane; maybe that's what I am.

"Now for the boys!" the female reaches into the incredible glass orb, delicately choosing the next victim and hopelessly wishing for another volunteer to send the reaping out with a bang and really impress the Capitol.

"Kern Blye!"

I scour my brain for identification on my fellow tribute and come up with nothing, I don't remember ever knowing a Kern and I think I'd remember such an unfortunate name.

"The tributes to represent district 12 in the 73rd annual Hunger Games have been chosen! Please shake hands with one another and may the odds ever be in your favour"

I take Kern's left hand to shake, chills run up my spine at contact. His hand feels rough and leathery – the sort of hand a lifelong trained hunter would have. But it also feels stern and safe; you know that if your life depended on holding onto that hand – you'd never fall. We shake and I give him a half smile, a half smile that's never returned.

Kern and I were escorted briskly into two rooms inside of the Justice Building for our family's goodbyes. The thing I had been dreading. The door swings open before I even had the chance to sit down.

"Fawnest what the hell were you thinking!" my mother scowls at me, arms failing "did you even know the girl you volunteered for!"

My father slowly follows behind my mother and places his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Honey I'm sure Fawnest thought she was doing the right thing volunteering for that 12 year old lass, she would have been eaten alive"

"The Hunger Games is a mean game Leporis! We can't let our only child compete!"

My mother collapses into my father's arms releasing small sobs into his chest; he tries to soothe her by stroking her hair and rocking her like a new born baby.

"Fawnest I know you can win" my father looks at me with a look of comfort and worry "you're smart, you're quick, you can do this honey, I believe in you" he let out one of his goofy grins that makes him look young and handsome again then continues to soothe my mother in his arms.

We spend the next few minutes absorbing the moment in silence. Little does he know I'm competing to commit suicide.

**AN: hi so could I pls get nice reviews/favs in return for the next chapter ok thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Before I know it I'm standing in an elegant train carriage complete with Persian carpets and glass chandeliers, there's a jukebox in the corner filling the room with beautiful classical music, I sit down on the green velvet sofa facing the window and start to stroke the soft fabric completely lost in the music until the female escort, whose name I believe to be is Honor Highcliffe, interrupts me with a small slender glass of bubbly liquid in her hand and a bright pink smile on her face.

"Champagne, dear? It's truly wonderful"

"What's champagne?" I ask out of politeness whilst fondling the beads on a lampshade beside me.

"Honey you take this," she passes me the small glass of liquid "and I'll take that" and exits the carriage with lampshade in hand muttering about how tributes have no respect for _Swarovski Crystals._

I sit alone in the carriage with my glass of champagne that I'm not awfully fond of and notice the art work hanging on the carriage walls - from where I'm sitting it looks like famous Hunger Games killings. I leave my seat to go have a closer look at the paintings when Kern comes in.

"Gruesome" he grunts from the doorway of the carriage.

"I'm sorry?"

"The paintings," he starts to approach me "they're all over the train. Gruesome things."

Before I had time to reply he was standing right next to me staring at the painting with so much intensity it made me dizzy just looking at him.

"Why would you want to display someone with an axe through their skull?"

"I don't know, I guess it's artistic" I try to think of something intelligent to say on the matter of the paintings but came up with nothing.

He laughs and turns towards me.

"Another thing I don't know is why you volunteered."

I should have known curiosity was the only reason he decided to talk to me since this is the only sign of friendship Kern has shown since we met.

"It's a long story" I sigh about to take a swig of champagne

"I have time," he takes my champagne out of my hand just as it's about to reach my mouth and claims it for his own, his dark eyes fixing on mine "thanks"

"Don't tell me you like that stuff?" I laugh

"It's not that bad," he shrugs and pulls a dissatisfied face after taking a sip of the champagne "don't change the subject"

I'm not sure what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Should I tell him a lie? I've never been good at opening up to people that's why I've had no friends to date.

"Did you volunteer to save that girl? You got a thing for her or something?"

"What? Of course not it's more complicated than a teen crush." He thinks I'm gay, perfect

"Then what is it?" he raises his eyebrow in disbelief

I sigh.

"I'm suicidal," I immediately close my eyes regretting what I said "I've entered the games to die"

Silence.

I reopen my eyes to see the boy standing in front of me has disappeared and I watch the carriage door slide to a close.

**AN: hope you enjoyed this chapter I won't be publishing anymore until I get a few more reviews x**


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later I still don't understand why Kern acted the way he did, I slump in my chair at the thought of the last time we spoke and frown at the fact we haven't spoken since.

Honor bustles into my room without a care in the world or concern that I haven't spoken to anyone for the past two days. She perches on the edge of my bed and gives me a comforting smile.

"You should really go see your mentor about your special skill that'll win you the games, we're reaching the Capitol at 14:00 exactly" she says whilst the sunlight reflects off of her olive hair and emerald eyes

"I don't have a special skill" I sigh starting to pick at the hem of my skirt

"You can tell me what it is because you're not competing against me!"

I know she's trying to be kind but my only 'special skill' is accepting death.

Honor sees her words of advice are getting nowhere with me and starts to get upset, seriously these Capitol lot are like five year olds.

"Honor don't get upset, I'm just not in the mood today. Tell Brendon I'll talk to him over breakfast tomorrow."

She nods, straightens her skirt and shuffles away into the main cabin. I walk over to my bed and sit on its sheer fabric cross-legged facing the television, I turn it on and it's another Hunger Games' tribute special. I decide to watch the program and find out about the people I'm up against.

"And here we have the tributes from District 1!" the male presenter with ivory hair and eyes to match grins "these tributes seem very keen indeed but are they as keen as the female tribute from District 12?"

I blink in disbelief, have I made the impression I'm keen to fight? When in reality I'm keen to die?

I decide to make a list of the tributes and their techniques to help me choose who to provoke in training so they'll finish me quick and swift. I start to write in my small journal:

_Tributes_

_District 1: _

_Memphis, she looks harmless but do not undermine her ability to rip you to shreds with a bladed object._

_Bronx, born and bred to kill, capable with any sort of weapon._

_District 2:_

_Enyo, her name was once the name of the goddess of war known as the 'waster of cities'. She is very like the goddess, wearing her victim' blood as a sign to be wary and carrying whatever weapon she can get a hold of._

_Hervey, meaning 'battle-worthy' is incredibly skilled with any object used for masonry._

_District 3:_

_Miakoda, meaning 'power of the moon' is extremely fast and skilled; code breaking is easy for her._

_Blaze, complete genius when it comes to technology, able to create weapons from anything._

_District 4:_

_Hydra, a small quiet girl with incredible fishing skills._

_Hades, a strong swimmer and an even better fisher. If the arena is water-based, we have no chance._

_District 5:_

_Trivia, clever and sly._

_Solar, young but knows nuclear inside out._

_District 6:_

_Cat, petrified of travelling but fixes things at an unbelievable speed._

_Cargo, fantastic with mechanics._

_District 7:_

_Meadow, shy naturist who knows her plants better than herself._

_Kai, timid boy who has been throwing axes since he was young._

_District 8:_

_Dimity, __named after a sheer__cotton fabric__, no skills broadcasted._

_Caddis, confident and lanky with no skills broadcasted._

_District 9:_

_Zea, looks after crops for a living with no skills broadcasted._

_Dagan, meaning 'grains of corn', no skills broadcasted._

_District 10:_

_Vachel, vegetarian raises healthy cattle to be slaughtered for meat ._

_Leary, slaughters for a living – lethal with a butchers knife._

_District 11:_

_Ceres, petite and flexible – able to fit into the smallest of places._

_Amir, antisocial and intimidating. _

_District 12:_

_Fawnest, no threat._

I shake at writing the final name.

_Kern, potential threat._

__**AN: i plan to post a new chapter every four days so please leave reviews so i know people are reading my fic and enjoying it! a lot will be explained in the next chapter about why fawnest is so suicidal and helpless - the plot does indeed thicken**


End file.
